Team Fortress 2 (TV Show)
Team Fortress 2 is a Netflix Original TV Show based on the eponymous video game. The show follows a team of oddball mercenaries as they try to accomplish various missions given to them...but not without plenty of misadventures. Episodes S1E1: The Pilot Engineer finds a broken-down plane and manages to get it up and running. Scout and Pyro decide to take it for a joyride through the town of Teufort, which causes quite a few problems for the other mercenaries. S1E2: The Sandvich After Scout eats a poisoned Sandvich that puts him into a vegetative state for two days, Engineer and Medic attempt to create a Robotic Replacement. Things don't end well. S1E3: The Secret Mission Spy, Sniper, Medic, and Pyro attempt to raid a BLU factory to gain vital intelligence, with Engineer and Scout acting as their Mission Control from Sniper's van. The only problem is, well, Pyro. Meanwhile, Soldier, Heavy and Demoman find themselves alone at the RED base, and decide to have a bit of fun with the stuff their teammates left behind. S1E4: The Wizard Soldier, Demoman, Sniper, and Medic attend a Magic Show, only to find the performer can use real magic...and that he happens to be Soldier's revenge-seeking former roommate. Meanwhile, Scout attempts to woo Ms. Pauling, the team's advisor...without much success. S1E5: The Baby After an experiment gone wrong turns the Spy into a toddler, Soldier, Heavy, and Scout must keep him out of trouble while Medic tries to find a way to turn him back. Meanwhile, the Engineer tries to upgrade his tech, accidentally causing it to achieve sentience. S1E6: The Interrogation Soldier, Scout, Demoman, and Medic are captured by the BLU Team and must try to keep classified information a secret. There's only one issue: Scout is a terrible liar. Meanwhile, Heavy, Spy, and Engineer attempt to break them out. S1E7: The Kitty The Engineer finds a stray cat and brings it home. Spy and Scout, who are both allergic to cats, attempt to get rid of it. Meanwhile, Medic experiments with Hypnotherapy, using it to cure his teammates of various problems. However, it has some unintended side effects. S1E8: The Room The mercs all wake up trapped in a small, empty room and try to remember how they got there. S1E9: The Mask Pyro's mask is stolen, so Soldier and Spy must track it down. S1E10: The Sabotage The BLU team sabotages all of the RED team's weapons, forcing them to improvise. S1E11: The Bet Demoman loses a bet and is forced to stay sober for a week. Upon discovering how much good it does for him, he decides to stay sober, a vow the BLU team tries to trick him into breaking. S1E12: The Meal Pyro and Heavy somehow end up as the hosts of a cooking show. However, Sandviches are the only food Heavy can make, and Pyro seems more interested in turning the ingredients into piles of ash. Meanwhile, Scout's mother, who believes that Scout is working as an accountant, visits the base, causing Scout to force his teammates to help him maintain the facade.